Follow Through or Stand Still
by JPNCIS
Summary: That painting. What does it mean and could it finally lead to the place they have been both flirting around since Christmas or the day they met. Follow on from 17.03 Unsure what the rating is going to be but I'll stick with T just in case. Mainly Slibbs but does involve the whole team.
1. Chapter 1

Lets see if this time it works. Just getting back into the saddle again so be kind and leave a review if you like, any suggestions etc. Enjoy.

Christmas was so long ago. Jack internally groaned. Why did she have to say those exact words? She'd been going back and forth in her thoughts trying to tie up the last few psych evals before she headed home for the night but team Gibbs had thrown her off her game. Then Gibbs had to throw in the elephant in the room which had turned into a painting. The couch would be her usual spot this time of night sitting there finishing up her work but the elephant kept drawing her attention. What did it mean?!

Many people would see it as a confirmation but she wasn't so certain. Was it a sick joke? But that wasn't him at all as much is it was like him to come out and say what he actually means. Jack groaned again and leaned back in her chair glancing upwards at the painting.

"Enough." Jack got up and unhooked the painting from the wall and put it in the cupboard. She sighed and plopped back in her chair. "Ok." She rolled her neck and continued her work. It took another hour but she finished the reports and printed them out and slid them into her in tray ready for Vance to read tomorrow. She grabbed her keys and bag and took one last glace at the wall where the elephant used to be. The need to put the painting back up nagged at her but she just shrugged over it all and needed a drink and sleep.

Thankfully it was late and the team had gone home including Gibbs his desk light was off as she walked past and to the elevator. She kind of hoped he was there to maybe have a quick chat but she knew she wasn't in the best headspace to go back down that rabbit hole again today. She hit the elevator door button and the doors opened and she stepped in the doors closing behind her.

…..

Gibbs had just finished his report from the current case and made his way up to Jack's office to see what she thought of the painting. He knew she'd be here late after a big day. The team had kept her distracted and apparently his mental health as well. He smirked; he knew she wanted to talk but kept dodging it. He knocked on her office door but got no reply. He took his life into his own hands and opened it, her desk lamp still on but no Jack. He stopped in his tracks when he saw the wall behind her desk.

The painting was gone. Why was the painting gone?

He looked around the room but didn't see it anywhere. It was unlikely she took it home with her. He knew she didn't like bringing her work life home with her even if it was just a painting. He was confused. He walked around and took the chance and opened her cupboard. There it was sitting there. Gibbs shook his head; he knew getting that painting was silly. Shutting the door, he flicked off her desk lamp and closed her office door behind him. Scratching the back of his head he decided to head home. All this emotional, head shrinking stuff was doing his head it. He'd most likely see her tomorrow but he really didn't know how to talk about this anymore than she did.

...

The next morning wasn't any better. Jack had had a few too many drinks the night before which wasn't like her on a school night and because of a boy. What was wrong with her? She opened her office door and slipped her bag behind her desk. Walking over to the cupboard she opened it up and just stood there looking at the painting. Why did it have to be an elephant? She chuckled, closing the cupboard she went to her desk and set up her office for the day. Hopefully team Gibbs would catch a case and they would be out for the day. One can only hope even though Jack normally liked having them around. She just didn't need any more drama today.

She looked up from her laptop when there was a knock to the door. Apparently, no case had been caught and Gibbs was there two cups of coffee in hand. She gulped her fear away and smiled.

Gibbs took that as an ok and stepped into her office trying his best to keep his eyes from wandering onto the wall.

"Good morning Gibbs." Jack tried her best to give him a convincing smile and not show him how tired she is. "Mmm thank you." She accepted the cup he offered her and took a large swig.

"Welcome, looks like you need it." Gibbs smirked when Jack looked at him with shock.

"I thought I hid it so well." She sighed, leaning back in her chair.

Gibbs walked over and sat down on her couch. "Can't hide red eyes Jack. No matter how muchmakeup you put on." He took another long sip of his coffee and just watched her.

She gathered as much self control as she could muster this early on a Friday morning with a slight hangover and looked over to the one person who she would usually love to see sitting on her couch but not today.

"And what do I owe the pleasure this early Special Agent Gibbs?" She really shouldn't have used his full title. Now he was looked at her closely, with a pointed look.

"Got the feeling you wanted to talk about something yesterday." Gibbs moved his eyes from her to the wall behind her for a split second and then back to her.

She saw the eye movement and internally groaned. Why, why did she decide to drink last night? She so wanted to talk but this headache was getting worse and Gibbs timing couldn't be worse.

He saw her hesitation and furrow of brow and took it as a sign. "Guess not." He didn't mean to sound short or maybe he did but he leaned forward and stood up to leave.

Jack really liked the fact that he came in and wanted to talk. "I do." She sighed and thought that was said in her head but Gibbs stopped just before her doorway and turned to look at her. "I do-" She said louder, still less confident than her usual voice. "- but not right now. My head hurts, I've only had two sips of coffee this morning and need time to think." He seemed to accept her reasoning and nodded. Then his eyes betrayed him again and he looked at the wall behind her desk again. "Yeah. I know. Thank you." She gave him a half smile filled with apology.

"If you don't like it-" He hesitated. Looking now down at his shoes before realizing how sad he sounded.

"I love it." That came out unfiltered and she met his surprised and very confused stare. " Need to think." She shrugged.

"Right. Got it." He nodded and gave her his sly smile, taking another sip of coffee and turned to leave.

"We can talk later?" She really didn't want to miss this opportunity that he had offered her of talking.

"Whenever you're ready Jack." He called over his shoulder as he left her office. He needed another coffee.

Jack leaned back in her chair again and sighed. She smiled and hopped up, grabbed the painting from her cupboard and placed it back on the wall. Pleased with herself, she sat back down and rubbed her head. "Never drinking again." Groaning, she opened her desk draw grabbing a couple of apsrin and slamming them into her mouth followed by a long sip of coffee.

"I can come back later Jack?" Vance was standing in the doorway with a smile on his face.

"Leon!" She said too loudly and rubbed her head. This headache was getting much worse. Maybe half a bottle of scotch was a serious misjudgment.

"Hey, came to chat about the evals but looks like you could use a sick day?" He raised an eyebrow and held back a chuckle when Jack rolled her head on her desk.

"It's self inflicted so I don't deserve a sick day." Jack held her head up from her desk to look at Leon and grab the files. She was lucky she had such a great friendship with Leon otherwise she'd be sure she'd be getting a reprimand right now. "I'm good. Take a seat."

Leon shut her door and took a seat. He really wanted to know why she'd done this to herself on a school night but knew the answers he sought she didn't want to tell.

...

So what do we think? More? Tell me your thoughts, be kind.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again. Here's some more. If you like or have some critiquing drop me a review. I'm always open to kind critiquing and making my writing better. Enjoy...

...

For team Gibbs it was an actually steady Friday, no new crime, there was little to no talk after yesterdays revealing's. Everyone was in the zone when Gibbs phone rang and all heads popped up from behind their computers each secretly praying there was no case.

"Hey Duck." Gibbs noticed everyone relax and go back to their tasks. "Sure, no there's no case. I can meet you at the café in 15 minutes." He snapped his phone shut and headed out.

"If Gibbs is going for lunch maybe could use this to our advantage?" Torres was distracted. He had been staring at the computer screen for hours. He really hated this part of the job.

"Duck can talk so they may be a while." McGee added, already clicking out of some of his screens.

"Diner?" Bishop could really eat a burger and fries and pancakes. Yeah she was hungry.

Without agreeing they all locked their computers and headed out, Bishop called Kasie on the way down and they all took the same car to the diner.

…

"So do you want to talk about why you turned to the bottle last night Jack?" Leon closed the file and put it back in the tray. He folded his hands in his lap and looked at his friend with concern and a bit too much curiosity.

Jack rolled her eyes and removed her glasses placing them on her desk. The headache had subsided a while ago thanks to the miracle of aspirin. "Big confusing day yesterday and I couldn't sleep." She shrugged. It was the truth.

"Not any bigger than any other day with a case." He shrugged that's when he noticed the painting behind her. That was new and very different for his friend's office.

"Yeah that." Jack swirled around in her chair to look at her present again for the 20th time since shed gotten it. "Gibbs got it for me." She swirled back around in her chair and looked at Leon.

"And your brain can't come to one answer as to why or you don't want to believe the reason why?" Leon had known for a while now that his two close friends were close friends. The looks they gave each other and small touches didn't go unnoticed and frankly he didn't have an issue with it. However if it was affecting one of the strongest and level headed people he knew then this wasn't a good thing.

"Something like that." She shrugged. As much as she saw Leon as a very good friend, she really didn't want to talk about Gibbs and her feelings towards him.

"Whatever that is Jack." He reached for a lollipop and unwrapped it. "Talking about it will be far less painful than downing the other half of that bottle tonight." He popped the lollipop into his mouth and walked out.

"Unlikely." Jack murmured and clicked into another case file on her laptop. Gibbs team hadn't caught a case but she had other agents to assist.

….

The team had just gotten back from their lunch when the elevator doors dinged and out walked Gibbs with a laughing Ducky in tow.

"Then Victoria walked over to the TV and plonked herself down in time for sesame street." Ducky smiled and stopped at Gibbs desk to look around at the team who seemed awfully interested in what's going onon their computer screens.

"How was lunch Nick?" Gibbs looked over at his team with a smirk and glare.

Nick looked to Bishop who looked like a dear in headlights. Then to McGee who shrugged. "It was good?" Nick didn't sound too confident. Like how could he get in trouble for lunch? They had to eat.

"Good. Now back to work." Gibbs nodded and hit a couple of keys on his keyboard. "Get the case wrapped up and we can head home early."

"That's my chance. Thank you for lunch dear friend. I will be down in my office if anyone needs me." Ducky smiled at Gibbs and headed to the elevator.

"That garlic bread isn't sitting right." Bishop groaned, shuffling into a new position in her chair. "NCIS should really invest in stand up desks."

"Yeah or maybe it's the pancakes, fries and chicken club sandwich that followed that has you upset." Nick barked. But really he was silently impressed she could eat like that and still look as great as she does.

"You eating for three again Bishop?" Gibbs glanced at his young agent and then back at his screen with a shake of his head. He knew she would be snacking on something within an hour.

"Hadn't really stopped Gibbs. I got the usual but Elaine convinced me to get the garlic bread too." She shifted again tucking her leg under and bring the other leg up to rest her chin on her knee with a pout.

"Elaine asked if we wanted garlic bread. You had the option to say no." McGee laughed and shook his head. He really didn't know where she puts it all.

"I didn't want to be rude." Ellie mumbled and started typing.

Gibbs chuckled, no matter what changed within these orange walls the banter always remained which made the heavy cases easier.

The sun started setting and the agents were getting snarkier with every tap of the keyboard. Gibbs phone rang and everyone held in a groan. Well almost everyone.

"No, quick if we lock our computers and run for the stairs he would be able to catch us." Nick's eyes darted between McGee and Ellie but it was too late.

"Yeah on it." Gibbs snapped his phone shut. "Borres our friendly snitch says there's finally been word about a deal going down tonight." He shook his head. Never time for a break.

"Nooooooo." Nick groaned. Borres was a local snitch they met a few weeks ago on a drug cartel case that killed a fellow marines daughter on a night out. They couldn't get any tangible evidence against the king pin. They did manage to get his second lieutenant as Borres stupidly admitted.

"Ah stop your whining Torres. Go home." He didn't need to say that twice. He'd had enough of everyone's chit chat today, this week. "I'll check it out and if I find something I'll call you." He slid open his bottom draw and grabbed a new white tee, navy blue hoodie and jeans.

"Serious?" Bishop wish she'd kept her mouth shut. Don't argue when Gibbs let you go home. McGee's rule number 5. She got stares from everyone.

McGee and Torres had already finished up all their work and grabbing their bags before Gibbs was heading towards the elevator.

Gibbs shook his head at Bishop she still had so much to learn. "Get some sleep." He shouted before heading down to the gym to grab a quick shower before heading out. Borres said it would be going down at 2200 so he still had an hour to kill.

….

The shower was quick and putting on his hoodie was always a comfort. Stakeouts he didn't mind. Stakeouts at the end of a long week, he hated but he preferred to be alone. Things were still bugging him with Sloane and he didn't need one of his agents making small chat tonight. Deciding to take his truck instead of the company car figuring he'd take comfort over business plus it would probably blend in better in that part of town.

"Yo cowboy!" Gibbs smirked. That name had been few and far between lately but it definitely made him smile every time she said it. Or maybe he just smiled because it was her. "Where you headin'?" Sloane had just finished a round at the gym beating the crap out of a poor punching bag trying to let out all her mixed up energy and caught Gibbs leaving the gym showers.

"Going to check out a lead." He took her in. All worked up and glowing from her workout. In a light grey hoodie and blue tights with her hair in a loose bun. It was quite different than her usual tight fitted dress or sleek pant suit. He didn't mind this out fit at all. Especially the tights.

"Want backup?" She really wanted to grab a drink in front of a nice fire but a late night stakeout could be almost as fun. She saw his stare and drift of the eyes and felt slightly self aware of her outfit. She never usually was but that look. God she liked that look just not while she's in her sweats.

Just want Gibbs needed her company. The one person that he so wanted to spend time with outside of work but was so confused about at this moment. "It's your weekend Jack. Go home, relax." He swore he saw a flash of rejection in Jack's eyes at his response. And maybe that was for the best. They were getting closer and closer and it was making him question himself, something Gibbs thought by now he thought he knew. Her fresh energy to the office and her new insight he respected and needed and her friendship was something he was beginning to rely on. And the people he rely on get hurt.

"Okay. Well if ya change your mind." She gave him a half smile hoping to cover her hurt feelings of him not wanting her company. Something he normally doesn't turn down. "Night."

"Night Jack." He watched her turn and head into thewoman'sbathroom, looking a little too long at her tights. Shaking his head Gibbs headed to the car park. He needed coffee.

...

Please drop me a review or fave or follow. What do you think? I'm going to try and update as often as I can might happen more if I get some sweet reviews. Can't wait for this weeks episode!


	3. Chapter 3

As usual all mistakes are mine. I own nothing and this story keeps getting away from me, I have one idea and then these characters take over. So enjoy.

...

It had past 2300. Nothing. There were the usual night life walking past. People he could easily report and take in for dealings but nothing on his guy. Borres had been quiet for two weeks. He had missed a few report ins which Gibbs really didn't care about. Nothing this guy ever gave them stuck and he just wanted to throw his pathetic ass in jail but he was the only lead they could have.

He took the last dreg of coffee from his second cup and cursed not getting a third. Shaking his head he watched the new comers enter the bar he'd been watching for the past two hours. Tall blonde, wavy short hair in a slim blue dress. She looked to be in her early forties and his mind wandered. From the back she looked like another blonde he knew. He'd tried so hard to get her out of his mind for the past few hours but after seeing her in the gym it was getting hard.

The fact that Jack had taken down the painting and then got drunk last night. What had thrown her off? Why couldn't she just talk to him this morning, probably would've helped both of them. He laughed at himself. He was the one to talk. Probably what Jack would've said if he pushed her any further. She would've been right.

Breaking him from his roundabout thoughts his phone vibrated. Checking it he saw a text from Jack and shook his head.

"Need a coffee and food?" Gibbs smirked, somedays he swore she could read his thoughts. God, he hoped not. He really didn't want to text so he decided to call instead.

"Thought I said to relax, Jack." No hi, how are you. It was almost midnight on a Friday night. Gibbs definitely would've been tending to his boat and into his third glass of bourbon by now.

"Tried. Between my book and downing the other half of bourbon I started last night I thought I'd bother you instead." She heard Gibbs chuckle. That was a good sign. "So..." She'd already admitted too much.

"I could use another coffee but you don't have to.." He drifted off not sure how to finish that sentence or train of thought.

"I know. So want a burger as well or just coffee?" Sloane was already putting on her dark brown boots with nice fake fur trim around the top. She had had a burger for dinner earlier and knew Gibbs would've only grabbed coffee which really was a rookie error on his part.

"I could use a burger-" He got cut off before trying to tell her she didn't need to.

"Done." She cut him off. Grabbing her heavy army jacket knowing Gibbs would grumble at it and she needed the light hearted banter if they were going to spend a few hours in a confined space.

"I'm at the Political Error on-"

"I know that one. Don't ask why." Jack went on a date there last month. It's a bar slash nightclub downstairs. Her date chose the location because it definitely wasn't her kind of place. Needless to say, the date was the one and only. "I'll swing by the diner and be there in about twenty."

"Park around the corner. I'm in my truck two cars back from the dry cleaner across the road." The line went dead on Jack's end and he smirked. She definitely did that on purpose, hanging up before the end of a conversation. Something that was his rumored move.

Nothing more needed to be said. She knew what he liked and he probably wouldn't complain with whatever she picked.

Jack did as he said. Parked around the block, checking that the coast was all good she tapped on the passenger side window before hopping in.

"Your Uber eats has arrived." Jack chuckled handing Gibbs his coffee before sorting out the food.

"Uber what?" He was confused. He had heard about Uber at some point. Probably from Ellie or Nick chatting one morning in the bullpen.

"Uber Eats. Honestly Jethro." She paused for a second. Unsure why she used his first name and how he'd react.

He didn't miss it but didn't want things to get awkward right off the bat. Who knows how long that would be sitting here for? "Great explanation. Got a burger for me Uber Ate." He knew it wasn't what she said but got the response he wanted. She shook her head with a small smile and handed him a hamburger.

"People pick up and bring people food." Simple, plus Sloane was more invested in downing some fries she ordered. Smelling them on the way here was testing her self control.

"Good choice." Gibbs bit into his burger.

Jack was pleased with herself. She had remembered that on the occasional night they went out to dinner after work he ordered either the cheeseburger or the chili dog. The cheeseburger was the safer option she thought.

They had been sitting in comfortable silence while eating and watching the bar entrance. Jack finished her fries and started on her chocolate milkshake.

"No coffee Jack?" A milkshake was as interesting choice. She is a coffee fiend. He wished she was drinking coffee, there's no straw sucking when coffee is involved. He mentally shook his head drawing his eyes back to the bar and away from the woman beside him. "Trying to antagonize me Jack?"

She wasn't expecting that. Almost choked on her milkshake she looked over at Gibbs smirk.

"Jacket." He looked at her, almost glaring, to see what she would do.

"Was the first one I could grab." She winked and took another lady like slurp of her milkshake. Holding it out offering some to Gibbs.

"Bull. And I'm good." Holding up his coffee to his lips giving her one last look before taking a sip.

They settled back into silence again. It was dragging on. Jack was trying her best not to yawn but one slipped through. She looked at the dashboard clock and saw that it was already 0130. Unsure if Gibbs was planning on staying the full night, she was fully prepared to stay until morning but a coffee top up was definitely going to be needed.

"You're welcome to head home Jack. I got this." Gibbs leaned his head back onto the headrest and looked over at her trying her best to cover up the yawn. "I don't sleep anyway."

"Neither do I but I'm good. Unless you want to get rid of me Cowboy?" She mimicked his position, resting her hand on the seat between them.

"Why'd you come tonight Jack? You had a long day, had a big night last night. Thought you'd want to sleep." Gibbs was searching which he definitely wouldn't do but the woman across from him was a contradiction today.

Jack sighed. The bar watching was forgotten about and she took a deep breath.

"Can't sleep. Elephant in the room." She watched as Gibbs hand moved from his lap and he placed it on top of hers and gave it a slight squeeze.

"Went to your office last night. Was gonna see if you wanted a drink but you weren't there." He almost wanted to slap himself upside the head. Why couldn't he just say it.

"Ah. I see. I put it back up." She gave him a nervous smile. This conversation could possibly make or break them. Not the place she really wanted to have it. Breaking their moment and eye contact she looked over at the bar again and saw the outside sign flicker off. "Guess they are the one bar in DC who closes at a reasonable hour." She tilted her head towards the bar.

"Jack-" He so didn't care about that right now. He knew coming here tonight was a long stretch.

"I know but I'm actually tired and would rather have this conversation with a clear head." She couldn't believe she was blowing this off again. After all the times she wished he would just come out and say it and here she was denying him.

"Fair enough. Wanna grab dinner tonight?" He took a swig of his now warm coffee and let go of her hand to turn the engine on.

"I'd like that. Swing by your house round 7?" She missed the hand contact but took the moment to gather up her rubbish and place it in the big paper bag it all came in.

"We can go out or I can cook?" He really wanted to stay in. Being out in public and having the conversation he thought they should have wouldn't be the best idea because he honestly doesn't know which way it was going to go.

"You cook something other than steaks cowboy?" She joked, Fornell had mentioned at their last poker night that Gibbs could make a good meatloaf but he hardly ever had the time to prepare it.

"Funny woman. I'll cook." He watched her go to hop out but she stopped when he rolled the car backwards a bit.

"Gibbs." She warned.

"Jack I can't see your car. It's very late. I'm driving you to your car or I'm walking you." There was no room for discussion.

"Fine." She buckled herself in and he drove around the block.

She wished him a good night and they parted ways. Needless to say even if they didn't quite have the full talk she was dead to the world ten minutes after putting her head to the pillow when she got home and didn't wake up at dawn like she normally did but it wasn't until her phone buzzed at 9am that she rolled over and stretched awake.

...

What do you think?

Now there's a high chance this story is going to jump in MMMMMMM rating soonish. I will give fair warning before it happens and will update the story rating when it does. Because as I said above these characters take over and one thing lead to another ;) Drop me a review and I'll post more soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Nothing like another chapter to keep the weekend going. Enjoy :P

All Mistakes are mine.

...

Before checking her phone Jack got up and freshened up in her bathroom before turning to her phone. She smiled as it was a text from Jethro. Something very strange but she guessed he'd been up for a while and didn't want to wake her and texting was the next best option to waiting.

"Meatloaf ok?" He was actually asking her if that's what she wanted. Normally he didn't care if she wanted steaks or not.

Jack suddenly got the sinking feeling that this was more like a date than she realised. Sure they'd had dinner together before or drinks at his place after a case but it had always been after a case. The only other time he's invited her over was for poker nights with the guys. Why was she suddenly so nervous.

"Absolutely." Short and simple. Maybe too over enthusiastic. Maybe not. Ok she was thinking about this stupid text too much. Chucking her phone onto the bed she went to wash away her thoughts.

….

Gibbs heard his phone ding, not that he'd been waiting for the ding for the past agonisingly long ten minutes. He'd never admit to that. Smiling at her text. One word answer. So Jack. So him. What was he thinking, grabbing his keys, he needed to go food shopping.

His head was going through the ringer. Gibbs had to relax. This wasn't him. How did she get under his skin so much, why did it matter so much? He put all the groceries away and headed down to the basement. Grabbing whatever tool was closest he went to work on his boat. He needed the distraction and to work with his hands.

The light started to fade and realised there was still a lot of food to prepare and a bit of cleaning to do. He took to the stairs two at a time and started preparing the meatloaf and veges for dinner. Jack would be here in about an hour and he wasn't even close to ready.

….

Jack hopped into the shower to let the water wash away all her nerves. She hated that she was feeling like this. They had spent many a night at Gibbs place enjoying each other's company in front of a raging fire with a drink in hands. This night had so much promise. Unanswered questions could possibly be answered and she laughed. Gibbs drove her mental, she had to calm down. Rubbing shampoo through her smooth wet hair she gently massaged it into her scalp and started to relax. Always a nice hot shower seemed to ease the emotions.

After another quick rummage through her wardrobe Jack slipped into her favourite pair of jeans, slightly distressed but hugging her legs in all the right places and a simple off white tee that shaped her nicely. Blow drying her hair she let it fall naturally, took one last look in the mirror of her causal but not too casual look, grabbed her thick coat and headed out.

The drive to Gibbs home was quick. The lights were on and she could see into the living room as she pulled up behind his truck. Taking a deep breath filled with anticipation she opened the car door and locked her car behind her.

Gibbs heard his front door open and all the stress of the last few hours eased when he saw her smile and walk into his kitchen.

"Smells delicious Gibbs." Jack smiled when she saw him. It was automatic these days. She was relieved she had chosen more casual attire as Gibbs was in jeans and a hoodie. Her favourite hoodie.

"Hope it tastes the same." He smiled and offered her a beer which she quite happily accepted bringing it up to her lips and taking a long sip. "Should be ready in about ten minutes."

Jack walked back into the lounge room and stood close to the fire. It was getting cold now but in front of this fire she was nice and warm. She almost jumped slightly when she felt Gibbs hands come up to her shoulders, he stopped for a second before she nodded and he removed her coat, resting it on the armchair behind them.

"Thank you." Now the room went silent. She watched the fire flare and crackle in front of her. She didn't know where to start. If they should start this much needed conversation right away.

"Hope you like Chocolate mud cake and ice cream, otherwise I just got bourbon." He saw her laugh at the last part.

"Mmm mud cake icecream and bourbon sounds amazing." Although not too much bourbon she thought. Didn't want to lose too much of her nerve tonight.

"Done." He was still standing behind her slightly off to the side and with enough gap that he felt was still necessary. "Got a call from Duck today. He's planning his Christmas party. Wanted to know if you'd be interested in coming. I said to ask you."

"Sounds like a good evening." Jack had missed the last one due to work but she had heard all about it from Bishop the next morning.

"Just don't compare meatloaf's." He smirked, taking another sip of his beer. Duck made a delicious roast and meatloaf. Something for everyone he says.

"Lucky for you. I'm trying yours first." She teased looking over her shoulder at Gibbs amused look.

The amusement left his eyes when he caught site of her look. She tried to hide all the emotions flowing through her mind right now but seeing him so close and relaxed had her mind in a spin.

"Did you tell Ducky about your hot date tonight?" It was time to push the limits of their friendship again. As they always did with their flirtatious banter. Jack moved closer to Gibbs this time turning slightly so she was more facing him but still close to the fires warmth.

"Did you want me to?" He raised an eyebrow, keeping his tone in check.

Jack smirked. She could tell with how hard his was keeping his voice level he forgot she could see even the slightest movements and how hard he was trying to not show anything.

"Said I was making dinner when he asked if I wanted to have a drink tonight. Then when he asked who I was making dinner for I said you." Gibbs sipped his almost empty beer. "Could hear the uplift in his voice when I mentioned your name."

"No doubt he'll tell Palmer and then we all know the whole office will know by Monday afternoon." Jack laughed but stopped suddenly when Gibbs look was so serious.

"What would they be talking about Jack? Two friends having dinner?" He knew it was a risk. Him playing this game, he couldn't predict where her head was at and that's really what annoyed him. Anyone else he could read. But Jack, she could really go from zero to 100 in a second.

"I couldn't think straight when I saw the pai-" Just when she was ready to explain the oven timer shrilled and she took a deep breath and watched Gibbs sigh and head into the kitchen. She watched him bend over and take the meatloaf out of the oven. The jeans hugging nicely over his ass. She walked into the kitchen. "The smells delicious and looks great. How can I help?"

"Plates are in the top cupboard to your left." Gibbs nodded his head in the right direction. She smiled to herself, glad that he didn't say nothing and just fob her off. As much as this was definitely a date for them, it felt so natural.

"So I took the painting down because I couldn't think straight. You always make me double, triple think what everything means." She had to blurt it out. Now the elephant was back in the room. Gibbs didn't say anything. He wrapped the meatloaf in tin foil and placed it back into the now turned off oven and left the door slightly ajar. She watched him walk over to her as she placed the plates on the counter beside her unsteadily.

"You do the same to me. Can't think straight." He admitted. Once it was out it seemed so simple.

Jack shook her head with a smile. She seemed to do that a lot with Gibbs. Thinking the meatloaf was lost on them right now she took the opportunity of Gibbs being within reach and reached for his hand and pulled him after her back into the lounge room, they walked over to the couch and sat down, their hands intertwined.

"The painting is beautiful and funny in only a way that Leroy Jethro Gibbs can express his feelings." She got a sweet squeeze of her hand for that and she looked into his now dark deep blue eyes. "I don't want to lose this friendship, connection but I also don't want to continue skirting around what this is." She squeezed his hand before letting it go and reaching up to cup his cheek.

"Can't lose you Jac-"

"You won't" She cut him off. Kicking herself that she did because he was opening up.

"You can't promise that. No one can. People I care about get hurt. Sometimes because of me, sometimes not. I can't see you get hurt." He leaned into her touch and turned slightly to kiss her palm. He moved his hand and rested it on her knee and gently squeezed. With his other hand coming up to hold hers against his cheek before intertwining their fingers and bringing it down to his lap.

Her heart swelled. She lent in and rested her forehead against his and closed her eyes. "I've shared things with you that I havent shared with many people, if any. You can't hurt me, we can't hide from fear and let that stop our happiness." She got a squeeze to her hands for that and she felt him gently and affectionately rub his nose against hers. She was slightly surprised at how affectionate Gibbs was being and certainly wasn't complaining.

"Jack-" There was so much emotion and apprehension in his voice. But he couldn't finish that thought. She felt her lips come to rest on his and almost pushed back but held still. He felt her lips move against his and he responded. Melting into her kiss, letting her take the lead because he couldn't. There was so much emotion and fire in their kiss the only thing pulling them apart was the need for oxygen and Jack's stomach grumbled causing her to smile against his lips before pulling away.

...

I couldn't decide where the best point to stop this chapter. So what do we think? Reviews appreciated.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello Again and welcome to the M zone. Enjoy. And be kind and review.

M

...

Their faces were still only an inch apart as Gibbs brought his hand from her knee to her cheek, softly running his thumb across her cheek. "You're incredible." He saw so much emotion cross her face, shock, nervousness and one he couldn't place. Or he didn't want to admit to.

"Not too shabby yourself cowboy." She leaned in again and placed a sweet, quick kiss to his lips before leaning back. "But I'm hungry, so food and then more pashing like lo- giddy teenagers." She leant in again but was met half way by Gibbs who brought both his hands up to cup her face and thread his fingers into her hair, pulling her in for a long, deep and electrifying kiss that almost made her forget about food. Almost. She moaned and then he pulled away and she saw the smug look on his face before hopping up and pulling her up when she put out her hand.

Dinner went unsurprisingly quick, long gazes were exchanged and Jack's occasional moan of how delicious the food was which made Gibbs mind wonder how else he could make her moan. He tried to protest on her helping him clean up but they both agreed to clear the table and resume on the couch. Gibbs placed another log on the fire causing it to rage to life again.

"Want a glass of bourbon?" He offered watching Jack settle into the couch pulling the blanket on the back of his couch to lay over her lap and feet tucked under her.

"Mmm yes please." She was full from dinner but a nice drop of bourbon to ease the still ever present nerves would be nice.

Gibbs grabbed two clean tumblers from the cupboard and poured a finger of bourbon in each.

"Thank you." Jack took the glass he offered her and took a sip enjoying the burn down her throat and warmth it brought. She was very aware of Gibbs movements as he brushed lightly against her as he sat down beside her. She smiled when his arm rested along the back of the couch and against her shoulders.

"Welcome." He felt her lean back into his touch. Settling his hesitation and he leaned in closer. "Want to watch something?"

"That actually works?" She laughed and felt his hand move behind her and slightly tug at her hair.

"Hey!" Jack went to move forward but relaxed when his hand started massaging the spot he gently pulled. "Mmmmm" Closing her eyes she leaned into his ministrations.

He would've moved to get the remote and turn on the tv but seeing her so relaxed and enjoying his touch was more fascinating than anything that tv could offer.

Jack rolled her head to the side, slowly enough so Gibbs wouldn't stop his massage and she opened her lids slowly looking up at him. They were closer than she remembered. The massage stopped and she was about to complain but felt his hand hold her steady and his lips come to meet hers.

It's a shame they needed to breath because Gibbs could've kissed her til the sun came up. She was so soft against him but so electrifying at the same time. She moaned when he deepened the kiss, allowing his tongue access and to explore. She felt him start to pull away and not so gently bit down on his lip before letting him go so both of them could catch their breath.

"Wow." He breathed, their breathes mixed still not wanting to be more than an inch away from her. He didn't start the kiss meaning to devour her but he couldn't help it. She was just too intoxicating.

Jack leaned forward and buried her face into the crook in his neck. She breathed him in. The mix of saw dust, of course, bourbon from their combined breath and old spice. She smiled at the last one.

"What's so funny?" He felt her slight chuckle against his body but she didn't move or respond. He just closed his eyes to her slow kiss to his collarbone next his jugular lingering there for an extra second before trailing small wet kisses up to his jaw. He couldn't help the low groan that came when her lips left his skin.

She pulled back enough to watch him as his eyes slowly opened and Jack saw pure desire and want in his blue steely gaze and she laughed at the frustration that crossed his face.

"Oh you think your teasing is funny huh?" He smirked and watched her smile fade. He could play the teasing game. He was pro at the teasing game. Or maybe it was just pro at hiding his true feelings. He shook that thought away and concentrated on the stunning woman beside him.

"Wasn't teasing. Just exploring." She tried to pull off the innocent look, fluttering her eyelashes a bit but who was she kidding. She was half telling the truth and they both knew that.

"Mmhmm." His hum against her skin made her shiver. He leaned closer placing a feather kiss to her shoulder where he brushed her shirt to the side. Another kiss to her collarbone and she couldn't take it any longer. Jack brought her hands up to cup his face pulling him to her as she devoured his lips.

Gibbs brought his hand from resting against her neck to pulling her close, his other hand gripping and tugging her hip. She took the hint, yanked away the blanket and without breaking their kiss she hooked her leg so not gracefully over his lap, straddling his hips. Jack moaned into their kiss when she felt his hips rock beneath her.

"Woof." He regretted it as soon as he came out of his mouth but it wasn't his fault. She deprived him of words more than he usually was.

Jack rested her forehead against his and smiled like a love sick girl. She's be lying if she didn't get a kick out of the way she intoxicated him. Rising slightly she was met with tight grip against her hips forcing her to stay put and she didn't argue. Instead she rocked her hips ever so slightly causing the man beneath her to groan louder.

"Jack-" He hesitated not sure how to proceed.

"I know." She stilled her movements. Both of them wanted it, both of them needed it but something was stopping them. "I'd move but.."

"No." He tightened his grip again making sure she didn't move. He didn't know where to go from here but he sure as hell wasn't stupid enough to change this position.

"I'd love to ride you all night but my knees are.." She felt his grip loosen and she moved feeling the strain in her knee release. "Better." She stretched out her legs in front of her but Gibbs had other ideas. He leaned forward turned the tv on which was playing Indiana Jones and the Lost Ark. Jacked stifled her giggles when Gibbs leant back hooking her legs with his arm and bringing them across his lap. He watched the movie while gently massaging her left knee, the one he knew gave her trouble once in a while.

Jack smiled, how Gibbs went from stone cold to sexy love machine to cute and caring was amazing. She knew he was a hard cover with a soft caring inside.

"Something you'd like to say Jack?" Without looking at her he could feel her eyes on him ever since he switched on the movie. He was nervous this was the wrong move, maybe she wanted him to take her upstairs? He just didn't want to push too much too soon. Was it too soon? They had been skirting around this desire for so long.

"I'm happy." It just came out. Her brow furrowed and this time Gibbs did turn to look.

"Then tell your face." He chuckled and he grunted when her knee slightly jabbed him. Jack stifled a laugh when she realised what she must've hit.

"Sorry." Jack shifted closer, she tried to move her legs from his lap but he kept them still and continued massaging her knee. "I am happy, I just didn't mean for those words to come out. You make my body and brain do involuntary things." She smirked when Gibbs turned back to her with a raised eyebrow but his eye guarded.

"I'm glad youre happy." He smiled but it didn't reach his eyes.

"I want to be here Gibbs. With you, you make me happy. Have for a long time. Doesn't matter if we are sipping bourbon in your basement or lounging on the couch or.." She couldn't admit the rest. She stopped and saw his questioning look. "It's no secret I've wanted you since almost the day we met. Sure the initial attraction was there but the feelings grew the more time we spent together, more we shared..." She trailed off again unsure where this admission came from.

"Jack, I-" He stopped, the wall finally crumbling. She admitted a lot and he knew that wasn't easy for her. They both had walls, both built up from mistrust, hurt and anger. He felt her hand come up to cup his cheek and he stopped massaging her knee.

Jack shifted so she was sitting beside him, she brought her knee up so she could turn and face him more easily. Cupping his cheek she smoothed her thumb across his cheek. "I'm not going anywhere unless you want me to."

"Jack I care about you." He cupped his hand on top of hers. "More than I have anyone in a long time." He nodded and closed his eyes and leant into her touch. "Don't let me push you away." Gibbs opened his eyes again and could feel tears building up in his eyes but no tears fell.

"You know I'm more stubborn than you." Sloane got the exact reaction she was predicting.

Jethro chuckled at her comment and squeezed her hand cupping his cheek, he threaded his fingers in hers and got up. Pulling her with him he switched off the tv with the remote and turned to look at Jack.

"I want to go to bed -" He paused searching her face for any sign of hesitation. "Just to sleep Jack. I just need you with me."

Her heart pounding and melting at the same time. No doubt things could lead either way but just the thought of him wanting her to sleep beside him and be embraced in each other was enough to know she was ready to move forward. To stop holding back. She closed the small gap between them and planted a soft, loving and all she could feel into this kiss. She lingered a few seconds before pulling at their intertwined fingers and lead him up the stairs.

"Sounds perfect Jethro..." She let his name roll off her tongue and felt him squeeze her hand.

….

It was the most peaceful night sleep he'd had in years. It was also the easiest he's ever fallen asleep. Gibbs slowly opened his eyes and a smile spread across his face at Jack sprawled out beside him. Her hair was all tussled and some hair hiding her face. Her leg was bent and their knees were touching. He raked his eyes down her body. Jack had put on one of his NIS tees before hopping into bed because she definitely wasn't wearing his Marines tee, she had also removed her pants which Gibbs didn't complain about. He chuckled at the memory and rolled onto his side, resting on his elbow and running his hand softly down her body, his hand slipping under the sheet and resting on her ass.

"Enjoying yourself cowboy?" She murmured under her curtain of her. She had seen all his movements and he eyes devouring her. She chuckled when his squeezed her ass and ran his hand back up her body to move her hair from her face.

"Very." He smiled down at her. She rolled onto her back. Force of habit, she did it now without even thinking. He leaned forward and dropped a light and lingering kiss to her lips.

"So I guess I'm not running out the front door before you wake up." She said it as a joke but her body betrayed her and she almost sounded nervous.

"I can close my eyes if you'd like?"

Gaining a bit more confidence, Jack moved and mimicked Gibbs position. Lying on her side, her elbow supporting her head.

"Is that what you want?" She saw all the micro facial movements and emotions cross his face. He was trying hard to read her, trying to find the right words.

He couldn't find the right words. Of course he couldn't. He reached out and cupped her face pulling her close he kissed her. Throwing all he couldn't say into this kiss. His wall crumbling a bit more, his emotions taking control. He felt her tongue run across his bottom lip and he let her in. He let her in on everything. She leaned forward, his hand threading into the base of her hair, holding her close. She moved, without her lips leaving his skin, she drew a line of kisses down his jaw as she moved her legs and straddled his hips.

"Jack-" He moaned as she rocked her hips, feeling him react to her movements. Gibbs hands gripped her hips almost forcefully trying to still her movements but that just spurred her on.

She leaned back rising above him to take him all in. She had left a few marks on her exploration down his neck and smirked at her work. She felt his hands move up her body, her shirt rising with his hands and she took the hint. Raising her arms without hesitation, he lifted the tee and she chucked it onto the floor.

He couldn't help himself. His eyes raked down her body and he groaned. He knew she'd be stunning but it was still amazing to see.

"God you're beautiful." Jack threw her head back and rolled her hips again and again. She couldn't stop, the self control fading fast. The little cloth from her panties and his boxers didn't leave much to the imagination. Morning sex was the best.

She stilled her movements. Gibbs hands gripping her hips so much it would definitely leave bruises. She looked down and reached his eyes. They were dark and filled with lust. He bucked his hips with a smirked as he saw the flutter and shiver roll over Jack.

"Gibbs.." She didn't know she was going to ask but he understood. She was ready but he needed to make the next move. He let one of his hands move up her body, cupping her breast and running a thumb over her nipple watching her lean in and moan into his touch. His hand reached her neck and he yanked her down, kissing her, devouring her and flipping them over all in one swift move.

She was shocked he had it in him and hid a laugh because she knew she'd be punished if he found out what she was thinking. Maybe that could be fun for later. He was riding her now. Her hands reached up and ran over his bare chest. He lifted slightly and made his way down her body. Kissing down her neck, sucking slightly and continued down between her breasts neglecting them and she groaned. He stopped just short of where she needed him most. He looked down her body and met her gaze and she groaned. Him between her legs was enough to drive her already growing orgasm over the edge so she closed her eyes. Not wanting to watch because she'd fall into the abyss sooner than she wanted.

"Jack look at me." He hesitated, thinking her eyes closing maybe meant something else.

She opened her eyes. "If you don't start doing something soon Jethro I'm going to finish it myself."

That was absolutely something he wanted to see but right now he wanted to make her come. He hooked his fingers under her panties and yanked them off in a swift movement and saw almost shock cross Jack's face.

"Wow Cowboy. They better be in one piece. They're my favourite." He dangled them from his finger with a smirk and then chucked them behind him. He began crawling up her body again but felt her feet on his hips and her toe hook under his boxers and slide them down his thighs.

"Smooth Jack." He was now looking directly down at her and dropped a quick peck to her lips before reaching back and flicking off his boxes.

"Please.." She hooked her ankles around his hips and bucked against him. No barrier now and her senses went into overdrive.

Gibbs crushed his mouth against hers, one hand grabbing hers and rising it above her head and under the pillow and the other gripping her hip as he moved and they became one.

She moaned at the connection and felt his body writhe above her. He groaned when her hips met his thrust after thrust.

"Faster!" She almost yelled.

They held nothing back, he broke their kiss and watched her eyes roll back into her head and he picked up the pace. Feeling her body shiver and her muscles tightening around him.

"Yes!" She breathed and he took her. She stilled under him, her ankles still tight around him as he felt her body quiver, tighten and he followed her over, making sure to lean to the side so his full body weight wasn't on her but she groaned and pulled him back on top of her. He smiled and nestled his face into her hair. Both trying to catch their breath.

...

Well there you have it. Never really written smut before so I'm ok with how it turned out.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello, loving the reviews, please keep them coming. This story is coming to an end. I didn't know what I wanted out of it but it grew. Thank you for reading and reviewing. I love this pair and there really hasn't been enough Slibbs time for my liking this season. I love Gibbs and the kid in the recent episode but if its taking away from my Slibbs I dont want it. Althought the growing Ellick relationship has been fun to watch and annoying. Anyways hope you enjoy this chapter.

. . . . .

They had been just lying there for what could've been hours. He didn't care. She draped over his chest and he was holding her close, he could feel her even breaths tickle his chest. His body was limp, he moved his leg up up so his knee was bent, feeling the muscles sore from the slight movement.

"Bit sore there big boy." She heard his slight groan at the movements. Jack lifted her head and rested her chin on his chest, looking up at her. Heat pooled in her lower stomach at the thought of calling Gibbs her lover. Something she was still getting use to.

"Not use to sex twice before noon." He had his oh so cute side ways smile on his face and Jack hated him for it. She melted under that smug smile.

"I would've happily gone again but think we might need a bit of coffee first." She ran her hand up his chest, spreading one of her hands through his hair at the nape of his neck and gently scraping her nails back and forth while the other lazily explored his upper chest.

"Definitely need coff-" He leaned into her touch and couldn't think. The two rounds of sex had warn him out, he wouldn't admit it but he wasn't quite what he use to be and her ministrations were absolutely perfect. Whenever she was near he was instantly calmer especially when she touched him. He didn't want to think too much into why or how that was possible and just decided to accept it and be happy for it and her.

"I could stop.." She loved being able to relax the all mighty Leroy Jethro Gibbs. He looked almost peaceful.

Jack stopped her massaging and Gibbs eyes shot open and tried to glare at her so she continued her massaging when she felt his ever so slight buck of the hips. "Don't tempt me Jethro." His eyes darkened at his name. The last time he heard her say his name was about half an hour ago when she rode him into ecstasy and he was having flash backs, the way her body fit perfectly with his and all the new found places he knew would send her into oblivion, the way she screamed his name.

"Jethro" She growled and shifted her hips, feeling his growing erection. "Guess coffee isn't needed after all." She pushed up on his chest and just as she was about to drop a sensual and arousing kiss to his ever so delicious lips one of their phones rang and she could've shot it right here and now. The look in Gibbs eyes told her he was feeling about the same.

"Gibbs."It took everything in his power not to throw the phone across the room so Jack could continue whatever wonderfully mischievous thing she was about to do to him.

….

Their Saturday morning in bed had been cut short by a call from Vance. They had a lead on a case and the team had been called in. Well everyone except for Jack. It was the hardest thing he thought he had ever had to make, well since leaving Shannon pregnant and heading off to war, he left Jack naked in his bed and went into work. He could still see her sultry smirk and gaze as he got ready.

Gibbs shook it from his mind as he pulled into his carpark at the navy yard, he couldn't think about her naked if he was going to try wrap this case up before the end of the day.

Jack was going to enjoy a relaxing day at his place while he was grouching at his team for no reason other than for once he really didn't want to be at work. He had already convinced Jack to stay for the day because he really wanted to see her there when he got home. Once he admitted that she happily stayed in bed.

Jack only got up after she heard the front door slam shut and the waft of coffee drift up into the bedroom. She had almost begged Gibbs to bring her up a cup but he was rude and grouchy and very in accommodating for her liking. He said if she wanted it she had to come get it, probably his last ditch attempt to get her to kiss him before he left. He didn't get a kiss goodbye after that. It was as much as loss for him as it was for her.

"Fine." She got up and found her, yes now HER NIS tee on the floor. She slipped into it and without snooping too much she found an old pair of grey sweat pants and slipped them on. She knew she looked all frumpy but Sloane didn't care, he'd seen her at her worst and this wasn't even close to that. Her whole body was still on a high and completely satisfied at the same time but also slightly wound from their unfinished round three.

Finally sipping the hot liquid and feeling it flow down and settle in her tummy. She hummed with even more satisfaction. Taking the opportunity of being in Gibbs house by herself Jack walked around, searching and taking note of all the little meaningful décor. She found a few books on a shelf and smiled at one, reaching up she took it off the shelf and walked over to the couch and sat down. Clutching the mug of coffee and managing to flip open the book with her other hand she settled in happy to just read for the rest of the day until Jethro either called or came home. Ignoring the very domestic tone of it all.

….

They had hit a wall by lunch time. The lead hadn't gone exactly their way and Gibbs was beyond frustrated. He had the team doing more background searches to make sure they really didn't have anything to go on before calling it a day.

"Call me if you find something. Going for coffee." He was over staring at the computer screen. Grabbing his gear he headed out. Not before calling Jack in the elevator and inviting her to the diner for lunch. He didn't lie to his team, he was going to get coffee with company and food.

"You didn't need much convincing." He opened the Diner door for her and watched her ass walk in.

"Well I was on my third cup of coffee and as much as I was about to have the leftover meatloaf, your company was definitely needed." She felt his hand on the small of her back leading her to one of the end booths.

He was about to slide into the seat opposite to Jack but was yanked down beside her.

"Where do you think you're going." She squeezed his hand firmly and intertwined their fingers under the table. As much as she loved their new found relationship she wasn't quite sure how much she wanted to parade around.

"Nowhere." He said low against her ear and then placed a kiss to the side of her head.

"Two club sandwiches and chips Gibbs?" Elaine saw her favourite customers walk in and noticed how close they were being. She didn't say anything but smiled at how happy they both seemed, already knowing their order but wanting to make sure.

"Perfect. And another round of coffee." He smiled at Elaine and watched her turn and walked away before looking back at Jack who was staring out the window. He had noticed when he saw her hop out of the car earlier but hadn't yet remarked on it.

"So I've lost my NIS shirt and red hoodie in one night." He leaned in closer, getting more comfortable against Jack. He let go of her hand and wrapped his arm up around her shoulders. She was closer but for him it would never be close enough.

"Seems so." She lent back into his embrace. If anyone walked in, that they knew right now, they would immediately know something was different but in this moment she really didn't care. Gibbs was too comfortable and too smooth to resist. She would let him lead the public displays not sure where the line was just yet.

"Suits you better anyways."

"I don't know. You in this hoodie and faded jeans working on your boat is pretty dam hot." She felt him chuckle, the vibrations running over her body and she looked up at him. The frown she had seen him wearing earlier was almost gone. The case was getting to him, especially when he hadn't had time to fully relax and recoup. Dead ends weren't much help either.

"Wouldn't mind seeing you in my hoodie, faded jeans and working on my boat." Now that would be sexy he thought with a smirk and dropped a kiss to her hair behind her ear. A spot he knew she loved.

"I'm sure that can be arranged." Turning slightly she placed a quick peck on his lips before turning back to the window.

He pulled her in tight. Knowing another conversation was needed about where they stood with each other but not wanting to get into it in the diner and possibly ruin the relaxed moment they were having.

Soon coffee arrived and not long after lunch. They ate it silence. Both enjoying the food they didn't realize they needed. Apparently coffee wasn't the only sustenance they required. It wasn't long after the last chip was stolen off Gibbs plate by Jack that his phone buzzed.

"Alright McGee. Go enjoy time with the family. Tell Ellie and Torres to head home once they finished the statements." He grunted and the phone clapped shut.

"Ready to go?" Jack raised an eager eyebrow hearing that the case had led nowhere. Again.

Gibbs smiled and slid out of the booth about to chuck some cash on the table to pay but saw Jack had already done so. He opened his mouth to protest but Jack was already up and pushing him out the door.

"Don't even." She warned, gripping his hips tighter moving them along.

Gibbs grumbled and squeezed her hand and brought it up to his lips for a soft kiss before he dropped it and opened her car door. He watched her reverse out of the car park before hopping into his car and following her back to his place.

. . . .

What do you think? Hope its not to OOC but its all just my imagination. The next chapter will possibly be the last one but I have other ideas floating around if you'd be interested in that. Like a power outage where a few team members end up crashing at Gibbs place. Let me know what you think. Also happy to hear what you guys think of the current episodes. Or any ideas you think would be fun the write.


	7. Chapter 7

So here it is. Final Chapter. This was my first fanfic in a few years. So thank you to everyone who liked, followed, and all the lovely people that reviewed. Thank you! I love these characters and of course all mistakes are mine and thank you CBS and NCIS for bringing these people to life.

. . . . .

Jack had reached the house first. Parking on the street so Gibbs could park his car in the driveway. She got inside just as he pulled up. Starting the fire, she was crouched in front prodding the logs when she felt him standing behind her, his hands resting on her shoulders.

"Gonna go work on the boat for a bit." He was distracted driving home. That's how she'd beaten him because he wasn't doing his usual speeding pace. He wanted her back at his place, he liked having her around but he also needed to work on his boat and he wasn't sure how Jack would react. Not wanting her to leave because he wanted to work on his boat but also needing the time to work with his hands and not have anyone around distracting him. As much as he liked her distractions.

"Go. I can head home if you want space?" She stood up turning around. The hands that were on her shoulders were now gripping her waist. She had said the exact thing he really didn't want her to think.

"Up to you Jack." He truly wanted her to decide to stay because she wanted to. Trying to keep his tone even and not give away his emotions and wants.

"Tell me what you want Jethro." She placed her hands on his chest and looked into his deep blue eyes. "I know you like your alone time. So do I. This is new. I won't take offense if you want me to go." She felt his hands tighten around her waist when she said go. Guess he didn't want her to leave. She smiled.

"Want you to be comfortable. Want you to stay if you want to stay." He gave a one shoulder shrug trying to play off how much emotion he was feeling. She affected him so much and was having a harder time controlling it around her.

"Then I'll stay. Still got to finish the book I started earlier." She ran one of her hands up his chest and cupped his cheek, running her thumb across his cheek.

He leant forward and placed a sweet kiss to her lips. Then let go of her waist, slipped out of her embrace and headed to the basement.

She watched him go and then went back to the couch. Jack got comfortable on the couch, wrapping the blanket around her. It shocked her slightly how easy this felt. Him down in the basement working on his boat or whatever craft he had going and her relaxing by the fire, reading.

….

It had been a few hours since Gibbs had descended down into his inner sanctum and Jack was starting to get hungry. She looked at her watched and saw it was definitely time for some dinner. Smiling to herself she wrapped the blanket around herself like a cape and went to work in the kitchen heating up some food for dinner.

She unwrapped the meatloaf and cut enough for the both of them to have. Jack found the tin foil wrapped the piece of meatloaf and put it on the middle tray in the oven. Turning the oven on low and let it heat up while she went to cut up some vegetables. She was shocked that he even had some in the fridge but figured they were just left over from his dinner the night before. Usually there was only a case of beer, a few steaks and a carton a milk for cereal in the morning. And now some for her coffee.

She waited for the small pot of water to boil and placed the chopped potatoes in. Checking on the meatloaf she almost jumped when she felt hands wrap around her waist and a smooth kiss to the back of her neck.

"What ya doin' ?" Jack felt his warm breath run over her neck and she shivered. He placed another kiss just behind her ear and inhaling her, he smelt like a sweet campfire. Newly becoming his favourite scent.

"I think you can clearly see what I'm doing. How's the boat going?" She leant back into his embrace, satisfied with the temperature of the meatloaf she managed to turn off the oven without Gibbs letting her go. Jack wrapped up the meatloaf so it would stay warm and turned around in his arms, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Good, a few stubborn pieces of wood but they'll bend eventually." He saw her eyebrow raise and just smirked. "Something on ya mind Sloane?"

"I do like stubborn wood." She buried her face in his neck at that woeful innuendo and felt him laugh while her face blushed. He always brought out the cheekiness in her, something no man before her really got the chance to see and if they did it would only be for a split second before she composed herself again. But Jethro, she just couldn't help it. The banter, the flirt it was all part of the amazing thing that was unfolding before her.

"I noticed." He held her tighter and chuckled. "Smells good. Meatloaf and mash?" As much as he would love to continue down this path, they needed food before they could continue to dessert.

Jack pulled back so she could look at him. "That alright?"

Gibbs nodded and he lent down to capture her lips. She melted into him and he took control of the kiss, Jack moaned when his tongue went exploring. He pushed her back almost forcefully and her back met the kitchen counter. He gripped her upper thighs and she got the hint, jumping slightly he lifted her so she was sitting legs open on the counter. Without breaking the kiss he moved forward in between her legs and devoured her even more. Ok so maybe his self control was slipping and dessert could come earlier.

Jack heard the water start to boil over and groaned. Gibbs left her lips but trailed down her jaw, neck instead. Giving her the time to attend to the stove beside them. She took the pot off the element and turned the stove off before grabbing Gibbs face that was now buried between her breasts and jerked him up to capture his lips with hers.

"Dinner." Jack managed to gasp out between deep breaths as she rested her forehead against his.

"Then dessert." He hummed before dropping a sweet kiss to her lips.

"You like this every time you get some alone time with your wood." Jack pushed on his chest so he stepped back and she managed to hop off the counter not so gracefully.

"When I have a hot chick upstairs waiting, yeah." He grabbed her hips as she attended to the food. Not wanting to let her go anytime soon.

"Maybe help me and we can get to dessert faster." She shook her head when he dropped feather like kisses to her shoulder before grabbing the saucepan and walking to the sink. She would let him work on his boat any time if he was going to be like this afterwards. Although she wouldn't have stopped him doing that anyway. Both being very independent people, that's what she liked about him. He was a loner so to speak but clearly when he was with a person her liked, his attention would be fully with them.

Dinner was nice. They ate in the lounge room because Jack was getting cold as Gibbs removed the blanket cape from around her. Mumbling something about tripping over and hurting herself but she clearly pointed out she'd managed it this far. He preferred eating in the lounge room, nice fire, he enjoyed the way the light washed over Jack and it was his comfort zone.

She cleared the plates, swatting off his hand as he went to grab them from her. She dumped them in the sink for later and came back and snuggled into Gibbs embrace.

"Thank you." He whispered into her ear and nuzzled into her hair breathing deeply.

"You're most welcome." She hummed enjoying the light kisses Gibbs was placing on her neck.

He brought his hand over and gripped her hip, tugging it forward and Jack got the hint. She crawled over, straddling his hips and bringing her hands up and threading her fingers into the back of his hair. The fire that was dulled but dinner was ablaze again.

She rocked her hips a few times, feeling him grow beneath her and she smiled smugly into their kiss. Their thing was still new and the desire was always only a kiss away but Jack knew it would never subside. He was too dam sexy and she hoped that the feeling was mutual.

Gibbs gripped her hips, trying to halt her movements but failing miserably. He moaned into her kiss and ran his tongue across her bottom lip seeking entrance but instead she shoved her tongue into his mouth for exploration. He felt her hands tighten into his hair and he almost yelped at the sting but moaned into her kiss instead. She was demanding, controlling the kiss, the one that he started but happily let her continue. He brought his hand down from its position tangled in her hair and tightened around her hips jerking her back, she groaned, biting his lip before letting go.

"Bedroom." He breathed and watched her climb up from his lap and pull him up after her. Not letting go of his hands she walked backwards towards the stairs.

…..

Gibbs took a deep breath before collapsing onto the bed beside his lover. He heard her groan at the lack of contact and he didn't like it either. He moved onto his back and pulled her into his side.

"You're amazing." Jack purred and reached up to capture his lips, she could taste herself still lingering there and she moaned. The arousal growing again.

"So are you." He nuzzled into her hair, breathing in her scent now mixed with his.

Jack rested back down on his chest, listening to his rapid heart beat begin to settle. As much as the sex was incredible it was these moments, the quiet, the cuddling that she would only admit to herself that she surprisingly enjoyed most. Having the intimacy with someone as well as mind blowing sex was what you dreamed about but thought she'd never see. She'd always had one or the other.

Jack didn't remember the last time she felt completely safe but somehow with this man, she knew nothing could hurt her. After all that she had been through she honestly thought no one could make her feel this at peace ever again. Nothing against the person but she had so many demons that not any one human should have to deal with. Yet she had shared most of them with him and he'd accepted her with them, not tried to fix them or pretend to make them go away because no one could.

Gibbs felt Jack tense and relax against him. He could almost hear her thinking and internally shook his head. Leave it up to Jack for her mind to still be running after mind blowing sex.

"What's on ya mind Jack?" He felt her tense when he called her out. His tone was soft with care and concern. He would be fine if she brushed it off like he had done so many times before but he liked it when she opened up to him.

All the things running through her mind right now and she almost felt terrified to tell him. Because that was the only thing that could hurt her right now. Him. Him rejecting her or not feeling the same way she did. She rose slightly, looking at him and all she saw was care and concern and amusement. Why was he so amused.

"What?"

"Nothing." He smiled and brought his hand up to cup her cheek while the over was draped over her back, his thumb running back and forth over her scars. "What's got your brain tickin'? Didn't I satisfy you enough " The last bit he didn't mean to let slip, his own stupid thoughts coming to the surface.

"God no! You know my minds always running. Even after the best sex I've ever had." Jack felt bad for letting him think that was even a possibility. Although letting it slip that he's her best was probably an ego boost Gibbs didn't need. "Just realizing how comfortable and safe I feel with you." She shrugged trying to play it off as a little thing but Gibbs could see she was nervous.

"Feel same way with you Jack. Told ya stuff haven't told anyone. Always want to spend time with you." He hadn't thought about what he was going to say but it all just spilled out. And from the look Jack was giving him he was glad it did.

Her smile lit up his heart and she wriggled closer dropping a tender kiss for his admission and settled her head in the crook of his neck. They just laid there, content and happy. Not knowing what the future would hold for them but knew if moments like these were possible that they'd be able to get through almost anything if they wanted to.

Happy was something Jack hadn't felt in a long time but she felt it now. Happy to be here in DC, happy to be cozied up in Gibbs arms and so bloody happy she had followed through instead of standing still.

. . . .

Cheesy end? I had to work in the title some way. Let me know what you think.

I have written/ writing a story about Slibbs in a black out with Ellie and Nick. Called Black Out and Come Out, its a fun one. Which im enjoying writing, possibly a tag to this one but can be viewed separately. Of course review if you want to see more stories and let me know what you think.

Also in the works in a Ziva/ Tony/ Tali reunion fic because I'm too excited about her return for Christmas and her last episode on my Birthday of all days. Fingers crossed they give us an emotionally happy possibly ending for Tiva instead of a sad emotional ending because that would just be a bad birthday for me. Haha.


End file.
